Fall from Grace
by Loverly Light
Summary: On the edge of insanity, he was saved by a dazzling point of light. But once she dissapeared, there was nothing left to support him. A look at Bakura and Amane's relationship before her death. Not romantic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Fall from Grace

I loved Amane, I truly did. And no, not love in that sense. Do you really think I'd allow myself to develop romantic feelings for someone? Besides, she was my yadonushi's sister. That would make things… awkward, to say the least.

But yes, I loved her. She was beautiful. She was light and love and joy and everything else my yadonushi struggles to be. But she didn't have to try to be like that. It came naturally to her, unlike my poor yadonushi. Now that his (our) light is gone, he had to create some for himself. Like everything he (we) does, he succeeded but failed.

Ah, but Amane. My last, lovely, budding link to sanity. She was the only one to know of my existence beside Ry— besides my host. Did you know she thought of me as a brother as well? And that every night, when she came to say goodnight to her brother, after she kissed his cheek she would kiss the Ring as well? That we would sometimes talk, go to the park and play, do the things that she and her real brother would do together?

Oh yes, she could tell the difference between me and her true brother. Quite a perceptive child, especially when me and yadonushi did such a good job hiding it that even his own parents didn't catch on. But she loved me all the same. And I… was happy. Truly, simply happy. I couldn't remember feeling anything so wonderful. But, of course, it took me a few years to regain my memories after centuries of darkness, but that sensation was still foreign to me. Even when I got my memories back, my past didn't matter to me. Why bother with those old, dark times when I had all these wonderful new memories being made?

And then there was the car accident.

Both Amane and my yadonushi's mother (not that I cared about her, I only cared about my lovely, precious Amane) died instantly.

I didn't talk to my yadonushi at all that day, not that he noticed. I was… shocked. But I didn't grieve for her. Of course not. Why would I? Why would I shed tears for someone I didn't— shouldn't— care about? No, I should save myself for the people I truly cared about, my real family, suffering and tortured under the Pharaoh's curse. Millennia locked in the Ring had dulled my senses, so that when light was offered to me I clung to it desperately, looking for that last bit of humanity, of life. It distracted me. But no more. I told myself I should be grateful that Amane was no longer there, no longer a hindrance. I never really believed it, though.

And so I sealed myself back in the Ring, stewing over plots and darkness, waiting until I was in a position to gain what I desired. And yadonushi? He forgot about me, shoved me aside along with all those annoying little painful memories, like the fact his sister was no longer alive. What did I care? I didn't need him, not yet anyway.

The darkness grew, and our bond grew weaker and weaker, but it never really was gone. I amused myself by granting my yadonushi "wishes", friends and protection all in one. I couldn't have him killed until I gained the Items. He moved from place to place, afraid of what would happen if he befriended people again. In the end, that worked to my advantage as well, for he ended up going to the same school as the Pharaoh's host. Once he found the Puzzle, I linked our souls once more, which is how I found he had forgotten about me. I came up with some lie about the Puzzle and a field or something; no need to remind him of the past. If he had known how I used to be, he might not have been as overawed and fearful of me, which would be troublesome. I played Monster World with Pharaoh and his gang and… things progressed from there.

I never forgot Amane, though. I couldn't. I tried, oh, so many times, but she was still there, smiling brightly at me, no matter what I did. I wonder, would she frown if she saw me now? To see what her beloved "brother" had become?

Heh. Probably.

Honestly, I _am_ glad she's gone. So I can preserve that one perfect little memory and not have it ruined by the truth. And if she had stayed, I might not have ever re-recognized my true purpose. I'd be a different person than I am now.

And _they'd_ never allow that.

_Can you see me, Amane? Do I terrify you? Do I repulse you? Can you simply not believe this _thing_ was your self-professed brother? Do you refuse to accept how quickly one can fall from grace?_

…

…

_Please, Amane… Please… just… answer me. Hate me, Amane, curse me, kill me, I don't care, just _be here_! Don't… leave me alone…_

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

Author's notes: What did you think? Personally, I like this fic. I always liked the thought that Amane and Bakura cared about each other. I was crying while typing the end… I guess it kinda shows that both Ryou and Bakura are in denial that Amane's really gone, they just show it in different ways. Anyway, this was inspired by a fic titled "Meet my sister, Amane". I highly recommend it.


End file.
